


Just Not With You…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Just Not With You…, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian hopes Michael will finally understand his feelings…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Not With You…

Title: Just Not With You…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: G  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian hopes Michael will finally understand his feelings…

 

**Just Not With You…**

“Michael! Listen! Are you listening?”

“Yes?”

“I’m trying to make you understand.”

“Understand what?”

Brian shakes his head, hoping this time it will finally sink in.

“Remember the movie, ‘When Harry met Sally?’”

“Don’t look at me like that. I know you and Emmett watched it over a dozen times when you lived together.”

“Okay, yeah. I love that movie. It’s about two really good friends who finally realize that they’re in love with each other. It’s just like us.”

“No! It’s not like us!”

“Come on, Brian! It’s exactly like us, you just need to accept it.”

Brian sighs loudly, frustrated and exasperated...

“Remember the part of the movie when Harry and Sally are out shopping or something, and they run into her ex-boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“Then she totally freaks out because he’s married, and has a family. She can’t understand why, because he always said he didn’t want those things?”

“Yeah, but…”

“Let me finish. She’s totally depressed and then she finally gets it. It’s wasn’t that he didn’t want those things, he just didn’t want them with her.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“What I’m trying to say is, it isn’t that I don’t want to love someone, and be loved. I just don’t want it to be with you.”

"Brian…”

“Please, Michael, try and understand. I just don’t want them with you…”

The End


End file.
